Désespoir
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: [Spoilers pour le dernier Zob de la saison 1 d'Aventures ] Ceci est mon cri de désespoir à la fin de ce zod. J'ai tenté de mettre en mots les réactions des personnages. Je suis désolée. Tout petit OS mais ça avait besoin de sortir.


Maddey: Hey les gens !  
Alors : SPOILERS POUR LE DERNIER EPISODE DE LA SAISON 1 D'AVENTURES SI VOUS NE L'AVEZ TOUJOURS PAS VU QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ICI ALLEZ LE VOIR ILLICO!

Bon. Reste juste ceux qui l'ont vu ? Bien.  
J'ai chialé. Mon cœur est en miette et les feels aussi. Je pleure la mort de mon main ship, le Thelthazard. Mais je continuerais à le shipper. Je m'en fous. Mais la je pleure. Donc fic triste.  
Sorry.

Disclaimer habituel : je ne possède aucun des personnages ni l'univers utilisé. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écris. Et le plagiat est interdit.

Merci encore à tous mes reviewers je vous aime !

* * *

Non...c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas partit comme ça pas vrais ?  
Il allait sortir...il allait sortir...

La montagne s'effondra.

Les trois amis, médusés, ne purent qu'observer la montagne se replier sur elle-même, et devenir le tombeau du Paladin. Le dernier lieu ou reposerait leur ami. Ça semblait irréel. Ils avaient survécus à des brigands, a des araignées géantes...a un emprisonnement et a des centaines d'autres dangers. Ça ne pouvait pas être la fin. Pas maintenant! Théo ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il était si jeune ! Il avait encore tant de choses à accomplir ! De méchants a punir ! Ça ne pouvait pas être la fin ! C était impossible !

Et pourtant. L'horrible vérité. La dure réalité s'imposait aux esprits des survivants. Le Paladin, le fonceur du groupe, celui qui les avaient rassemblés... Était mort.

Ils s'effondrèrent. Le pyromage en premier.  
Bob hurla. Il hurla au ciel. Pleura. Les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues creusées par la fatigue et couvertes de poussière, laissant des traînées. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami, son amant. Celui qui l'avait accepté en entier, celui qui l'avait protégé, soutenu, contre vent et marrées. Celui qui l'avait aimé. Qui lui avait apprit l'amour et a s'aimer lui aussi. Qui avait remonté son estime de soi.  
Il venait de perdre son sauveur. De corps et d'âme.

Shin fixait l'entrée bloquée par les éboulements, sonné. Il était figé sur place, sous le choc. Son cerveau tournait a plein régime, tentant d'imaginer que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Théo avait survécu. Mais rien. Rien ne lui venait a l'esprit. Théo l'avait sauvé. Il avait sauvé son âme qui se noyait dans l'idée de vengeance et lui avait montré la voie de la Justice.  
Et il avait fait bien plus. Non seulement Théo l'avait sauvé des ténèbres, mais il lui avait aussi offert une famille. Une protection.  
Leur groupe était certes une famille dysfonctionnelle...mais une famille tout de même. Et maintenant le "grand frère" du groupe venait de mourir. Sous leurs yeux.

Grunlek restait de marbre. Il savait bien que son ami de longue date était mort. Et bon sang...ça lui brisait le cœur. Il bandait le flanc d'Éden, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Mais il savait qu'en ce moment toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le destin funeste qu'avait connu le Paladin du groupe. Le nain retenait ses larmes. Théo était mort en héros. Il fallait l'honorer comme tel.

D'un pas traînant, il se dirigea vers le bouclier étalé au sol. De son bras valide, il le souleva, grimaçant sous le poids de celui-ci. Théo devait vraiment avoir une sacrée force physique pour courir avec...  
Des larmes salées lui piquèrent les yeux, avant de dévaler ses joues. Il n'y arrivait pas. Son ami venait de mourir. Comment diable était-il supposé rester digne ?  
Il fondit en larmes.

Shin ne tarda pas à le suivre, hoquetant, pendant qu'il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Les trois aventuriers survivants restèrent longtemps à pleureur leur ami disparu. Puis ils se relevèrent et partirent après avoir créé une petite tombe. Ils reprirent la route. Parce qu'ils savaient que c'était ce qu'IL aurait voulu. Plus soudé que jamais, les trois compagnons jurèrent de respecter et d'honorer la mémoire de leur défunt compagnon.

Derrière eux, une silhouette lumineuse. Sa lumière vacillait. Comme si elle était sur le point de s'éteindre.  
"Merci les amis. Prenez soin de vous..." puis celle-ci disparut avec la brume, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La lumière d'une âme s'éteignit pour de bon.

* * *

Maddey: vala. Je viens de briser un peu plus mes feels. Comme si le Zod n'avait pas suffit. Beua.  
Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait pleurer. Sinon...*vous donne des mouchoirs *  
Je suis vraiment désolée.


End file.
